swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Miles Tramerus
Miles Tramerus was a force-sensitive Human Trickster. His first notable accomplishment was defending his home from the First Order and being involved in the Eternal War against the Fallen Empire that ravaged the galaxy. Biography Early Life Miles was born during 32 BBY at Barks Slavery at the outpost Mos Eisla in Tatooine. Born as a slave, he was forced to carry heavy items and lift them into ships at a young age, but this made him tough and gained him the feeling of wanting to escape. Escape from Barks Miles got his desired wish. When he noticed a fatal flaw in the wall near the armory he, rounded up a couple of friends. He removes a part of the sand stone and the wall collapses. Miles and his friends, now armed with rifles and armor, would free others and run away. They then formed Twin Suns Weaponry to gain some extra money but Miles was planning something worse. Discovery of The Force When Miles decided to rob a bank in Tatooine, he got into all sorts of trouble. From selling deathsticks to arising family feuds, Miles was causing trouble all around the galaxy. But then something odd happened. When he was shot by a angry soldier, his body acted strange. It healed. The Force works by concentrating and shaping the image within your head and using your emotions. However Miles is in a constant state of feeling all emotions, hiding it deep within his smile. Anger from the slavery, fear from not being exposed into the outside world for so long and many more. However Miles would master all of his emotions. He does not control them nor let them bind him. He "goes with the flow", balanced with both light and dark. This allows to make impressive feats from lifting items for cover. It was here he stopped and only used it for good (or for money). He searches his feelings that he found two white kyber crystals and he put them in a random order then behold a lightsaber. As if the force did all the work... He would help in the First Order Occupation of Tatooine The Eternal War Coruscant Conquered After Miles was forced to flee Tatooine, he remembered his old home on Coruscant. As he arrived on the planet, his ship was shot down. He used the Force to land it there, leading to Miles meeting a Zabrak and a mercenary. After dueling with them he met Jedi Knight Orin Shan and Jayla Valenkor, the two helping him. He helped them until they stumbled into the Underworld of Coruscant following a bombardment made by the Fallen Empire who were responsible for the ongoing Invasion of Coruscant. As they jump into the Underworld, they stumbled into a Twi'lek named Mekinsa. After Orin used the Force to calm her down, Miles flirted with the Twi'lek, failing however. After that, the Fallen Empire continued to bombard Galactic City, Coruscant's capital, and Mekinsa revealed to be a Force sensitive, making a Force rift as they both jumped in. Joining the Resistance One year later, after the Fallen Emperor Sycthian took over the galaxy, Miles and Mekinsa were on Takodana, acting as regular civilians. Unfortunately, the two encountered Fallen Empire Eternal Knights who tried to arrest them. As they both fought the knights, Mekinsa made another rift to Rhen Var, the headquarters of the Galactic Resistance, in which they again both jump in. As they arrived, Miles was confused and sought shelter. He was near a large, elusive and heavily protected base, which he thinks should have food inside. There he encountered Vashii and Endra Dr'aan. Miles then became and joined the resistance. As he climbed the ranks of the Galactic Resistance he encountered Kaiden Fey and Nullhiles. Miles would travel to Dantooine as a representative of the resistance. Encountering Anatia Ryn and Wisp Kyrad TBA Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Force Push:' Miles was skilled in using the classic move of Force Push. To be added. Category:Non-Canon